Becker's Shopping Trip
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker isn't the kind of guy who buys gifts for women much.  This is about clueless Becker buying gifts for Jess.  You need to read "Jess' Holiday," probably before this.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: G

Spoilers: NO

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: There's a scene at the end of Jess' Holiday where Becker surprises her with gifts—frilly teddy bear, sparkly purple shoes, masses of chocolate, and finally an 18 carat gold heart necklace with diamonds. (Which he's going to have engraved with I love you.)

Description: Becker doesn't strike me as a guy who shops for women often. So, this story is about clueless Becker shopping for those gifts he gave her in Jess' Holiday.

Becker's Shopping Trip

Becker focused on the task at hand, and more importantly, the reason for the task: Jess. He took a deep breath, and entered the women's department.

He saw clothes, shoes, bags, and felt dizzy.

"Are you OK?" asked a sales girl. She was taller than Jess with blonde hair, and a name tag that said, "Brandy."

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Can I help you with something?"

Without realizing it, Becker laughed sarcastically. "Sorry. I need all kinds of help. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm shopping for a girl," he said.

Brandy smiled, batted her eyes, and threw her hair over her shoulder. "Well, would I do?"

Becker blushed. "Uh, no. I have a girl, well, she isn't mine. I want to tell her how I feel, and since I've been kind of stupid, not knowing how I felt, I wanted to surprised her with all the things she likes."

Brandy stared at him

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she said, squealing. "Mandy, get over here. You want to hear the sweetest thing in the world?"

"No, uh, don't call more attention to me, please."

Brandy smiled at him. "You are so darn sweet. Mandy, this gorgeous guy wants to impress a girl."

"Just take off your shirt," said Mandy, eying his body.

Becker blushed.

"He didn't know how he felt, but now he does and instead of just telling her, he's going to surprise her with her favorite things."

"Aw...That's so sweet," said Mandy.

"That's what I said."

Becker was turning red, and not feeling so hot.

"I, uh, think maybe I'll just look around."

"Oh, absolutely," said Mandy.

"We'll help."

Becker grimaced. He wasn't sure he wanted their help if it came with "aws" and "sweets".

"So, what does she like?"

"Chocolate."

The girls giggled. "She's a girl alright."

"Her favorite are rose creams, but she likes anything without orange."

"Oh, I love orange," said Mandy.

Figures, thought Becker. "I want to buy mounds of it. Lots, and lots."

We have lots of boxed chocolate," said Brandy. "This way, to the candy counter."

"To the candy counter," said Mandy, grabbing Becker's hand.

Toward the back corner of the huge store was a section loaded with all kinds, sizes, and shapes of chocolate and candy. Beside shelves and displays loaded with candy stood a long counter, that itself standing in front of more shelves of chocolate and candy.

"Hello, Candy," said Brandy to a plump, dark haired middle-aged man behind the counter.

"You're name is Candy?" asked Becker.

The man smiled. "No, it's Mark, but I've been working in the candy section for a long time. As you can see, I love candy," he said, patting his large stomach. "The nick name, "Candy," stuck. How can I help you, Sir?"

"He needs lots of chocolates for his girl," said Mandy.

"She's not his girl yet," said Brandy.

Mandy, still drooling over Becker, said, "Why not?"

"Because I'm stupid. That's why I need to make it up to her. I want to get her favorite chocolate, and lots of it."

"Define lots," said Candy.

"What a person who has chocolate in her veins instead of blood would consider lots," said Becker.

Candy smiled. "Understood. Right. Let's get started then. What does she like?"

"Everything but orange, but her favorite are rose creams."

"Excellent. That's very girly, so we have several decorated boxes that are frilly and sweet, perfect for your needs. This one is five pounds, all rose creams. Comes in a square box decorated with wild flowers."

"Then we have this one, also five pounds, but it has solid chocolate roses mixed in with the rose creams."

"How is that boxed?" asked Becker.

"A heart-shaped, bright pink box with red roses painted on."

"That's perfect."

Candy smiled and took the box down.

"Like I said, she's practically carved out of chocolate," said Becker, "so I want some other kinds too, but not as large as this one."

"Fine. Um, let's see. How about some bars? We can do a little assortment: milk, bittersweet, hazelnut, caramel, and almond."

"Good," said Becker.

"We also have some miniature boxes. Shall I grab a bunch of different brands?"

"As long as it is orange-free, go for it."

"I like you, sir."

"You get a commission, don't you?" said Becker with a grin.

"Yes. Chocolate spreads the love around," said Candy with a wink.

Becker laughed. "Jess will be glad to know she helped spread the love."

"Is that her name?" asked Brandy.

"Uh, yeah."

"Sweet," said Brandy.

"Unpretentious and informal," agreed Candy, "a nice name indeed.

"She's all three of those."

Brandy said, "aw..." and Becker cringed.

Candy noticed and smiled sympathetically at Becker.

"Why don't you girls go and get a cart?"

"Great idea," said Brandy, skipping off.

"It only takes one of us," said Mandy.

"You can start wrapping ribbons around these chocolates."

"OK," she said happily. "I love decorating."

Candy motioned Becker down the counter.

"It's quieter down here," he said.

Becker smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate their help and they're very kind,"

"But they kind of hurt your brain?" offered Candy.

Becker laughed. "Yeah."

"I understand. There's something about a man being thoughtful towards other women that causes women to fuss and gush, and frankly, it perplexes me."

"Men just don't care," said Becker.

"Exactly. We mind our business. Still, as you said, it is kind of them."

"Yeah. I guess my brain can take it."

"Good on you sir," said Candy. "Here comes Brandy with the cart, and Mandy is finished decorating. Here is the sheet for the prices of all the chocolate. Nothing is marked on the boxes, so they are all ready for giving."

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure sir. I hope the lady enjoys them."

Becker nodded, and he and the girls filled the cart full.

"OK, now what?" asked Mandy.

"Shoes."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're joking," said Brandy. She and Mandy stared at him.

"What?"

"You are buying her shoes? Seriously?" asked Mandy.

"Is that wrong?"

Mandy looked at Brandy. Brandy actually teared up, and Mandy hugged Becker.

"I so want you for my boyfriend," she said.

"You are beyond sweet," said Brandy, wiping tears away. "If she turns you down, she's certifiable."

"If she turns you down, call me," said Mandy.

Becker laughed, and blushed.

"Do you know her size?" asked Brandy.

"Yeah, I had her roommate look at her shoes. She's a size 5."

"To the shoes!" said Mandy.

"She likes really high heels, and shoes that are bright and "adorable," but I'm not sure I can pick out "adorable," said Becker.

"That's why we're here," said Brandy.

She and Mandy set off, looking for adorable size 5 shoes with high heels.

Becker collapsed into a chair. An older sales woman came up to him.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We've got it," called the girls in unison.

"What are you two doing over here? Why are you going through the stacks?"

"We're helping him. He's buying adorable shoes to impress his girl, who isn't his girl yet, but should be or she's nuts," said Brandy.

Becker raised an eyebrow. "I thought only Jess could talk like that without breathing."

The older saleswoman smiled. "It comes with youth. My name is Sandra, and I would be happy to help you as well."

Becker chuckled. "Thank you for not saying that your name was Sandy."

Sandra chuckled. "I think its some sort of sinister hiring plot, myself. We have Brandy, Mandy, Candy, Andy, Shandy, and Randy. That's why I insist on Sandra."

Becker laughed.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Sandra asked.

"Shoes for my...a woman I am..." Becker sighed. "Size 5s."

Sandra smiled. "Do you know what type of shoe?"

"Oh sure. Heels, ridiculously high heels, and anything that is bright, colorful, shiny and sparkly."

Sandra laughed. "Actually, Mandy and Brandy are probably perfect people to find that."

"They do remind me a little of Jess, but shes...special."

"I can see that. Well, we will find her a special pair of shoes."

"Here's an adorable shoe," said Brandy, she held a pair of black, shiny shoes, covered with bright, painted flowers. "Then again, Mary Jane's are always adorable, and these are heels, not all Mary Janes' are you know."

"I didn't know that. What's a Mary Jane?"

She laughed. "Sorry, shoe speak is foreign to men. I forgot. See this strap across the middle? That makes it a Mary Jane. What do you think?"

"It's...OK? I'm sorry. I don't know. It's so far out of my experience."

Brandy smiled. "Would Jess wear this?"

"Yes, but I want something...special."

"OK," she said happily, running off to the shoes.

"How about these?" asked Mandy.

"Tell him what they are!" cried Brandy a few shelves away, "he's a guy, so he doesn't understand shoes."

"Right. OK, this one is a wedge, see how the heel goes all the way to the toe? That's a wedge, and its bright pink! Pink just screams adorable."

"Yeah, but its not fancy enough. Sorry," said Becker.

"No problem," she said running back to the shoes.

"I think I get what you want. Something sweet, eye-catching, fun, and with a pinch of special," said Sandra. "I think I'll give it a go. I've only spent nearly twenty years selling shoes, after all."

Brandy next had bright blue shoes with pink and white polka dots. "This is a kitten heel, barely there."

Becker shook his head.

Mandy carried out pale yellow shoes with with a large bright yellow flower on the toe.

Becker shook his head.

Brandy showed him a sandal in red with black high heels, and black crystals on the toes.

Becker looked for a moment. "I can see those on Jess, but I don't know."

"They aren't special enough, huh?" asked Brandy.

Becker frowned and shook his head.

Mandy skipped out with silver metallic heels and an open toe.

"This is making me want to get new shoes," she said to Brandy.

"Those are cute," said Brandy.

"I know. I'm going to get me a pair," said Mandy.

"They're shiny," said Becker, "but not colorful enough."

Sandra came walking out holding a pair of bright purple shoes, covered in sparkling purple crystals.

Becker smiled. "Those are the ones," he said. "They're bright, shiny, and adorable. They're Jess."

Sandra smiled. "Good," she said. "I'll box them up for you."

"Sorry, but thank you so much for your help," said Becker to the young sales assistants.

"Oh, it was fun, and we found ourselves tons of shoes," said Brandy, as Mandy grinned and nodded next to her.

"Where to next?" asked Mandy.

"Um, stuffed animals?"

The girls jumped up and down, clapping. "Definitely!"

Sandra came back with a shoe box.

"I kept the tag out of the box for you," she said. "I thought you might want the box done up adorably too, so I put a big purple bow on it for you."

"Thank you, Sandra. If this goes well, I'll bring Jess in to meet you," said Becker. "Although, she probably already knows you."

Sandra laughed. "I do get a lot of repeat business. Please stop by, I would love to meet her."

Becker smiled, and pushed the cart after the two sales girls.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuffed animals," said Becker.

"We can rule out anything that isn't cute, right?" asked Mandy.

Becker nodded. "I was thinking of a bear."

"Classic," said Brandy. "Teddy bears are the go-to stuffed animal."

"Let's see," said Mandy, digging through the first shelf. "These are all bears. Here's a raincoat bear, a doctor bear, a bear in a fuzzy robe, an angel bear, a bear wearing a tie, and that's it. None of these say 'cute."

"None of these, over here, either," said Brandy. "They're just plain bears."

"It doesn't have to be a bear. Those dogs are kind of cute," said Becker pointing to some Dalmatian puppies. "Not the firemen ones though, I don't want to remind her of other guys."

Mandy scoffed. "Honey, looking at you makes a girl forget any other males exist."

Becker chuckled. "You're helping me shop for a girl, and still flirting with me. That's amazing."

Mandy smiled. "I am a champion flirt."

"Oh, oh, I found it!" Brandy exclaimed from the next aisle. She soon appeared, smiling, with a gigantic light brown bear wearing a frilly pink party dress and a matching bonnet.

Becker smiled back. "You did. It's perfect, Brandy."

Brandy smiled and put it in the basket.

"I'm kind of bummed she isn't wearing shoes," said Brandy. "If a bear gets done up in a dress and hat, shouldn't she wear shoes?"

Mandy laughed. "Maybe Sandy can find her some."

Becker chuckled. It was a good thing Sandra didn't hear her say "Sandy." "I could always let the bear wear Jess' shoes, for a little while," said Becker.

The girls gasped.

"Oh my gosh! That would be so funny!" cried Mandy.

"And adorable! You have to do that!" cried Brandy.

Becker laughed again. "Well, I think that does it. I'll order her favorite flowers from a shop by my home. They know me there. I always send my mom flowers from there."

"Do you know what kind?" asked Brandy.

"Duh, red roses, for love," said Mandy.

"Actually, I thought it would be more special to send her favorite flowers."

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah. Daisies."

"Aw," said Brandy.

"So I just need the last, big thing."

"What?" asked Brandy.

"Something that says...what I want to say to her."

"Oh, you mean, 'I love you?" asked Mandy.

Becker blushed and nodded. "I think there's only one thing that expresses that."

The girls smiled. Then in unison they said, "Jewelry!"


	3. Chapter 3

The girls fluttered about the jewelry counter.

"Brandy, Mandy," said the lady there. "The manager is looking for you."

"We're helping a customer."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you aren't in trouble," said Becker.

"They are always in trouble," said the lady.

"We are," said the girls.

The lady shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was probably in her forties, with a blonde bun on top of her head. She wore a crisp gray suit with the name tag, "Eleanor."

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"He needs something that says, "I love you," said Mandy.

"And I want you to be my girl," said Brandy.

"It also wouldn't hurt to have it say, "I'm an idiot, too," said Becker.

Eleanor smiled. "More men should think that way."

Becker chuckled.

"What type of jewelry: earrings, bracelet, rings, necklaces?" asked Eleanor.

Mandy spoke up. "Oh, obviously a ring."

"No," said Brandy. "That's too much, too fast. He doesn't want to scare her. Go for earrings."

"Earrings?" asked Mandy. "It's not her birthday, you know. Earrings aren't personal enough."

Becker said, "I was thinking of a necklace, maybe a heart, but I could use your advice. I don't want to scare her off or give her something impersonal."

Eleanor smiled. "I think a necklace would be perfect, and a heart is always in good taste. Now, what price range?"

Becker sighed, and then grinned. "It doesn't matter. She's special, so I want to give her something special. Something gold, maybe even a diamond."

For the first time since he walked into the store, Becker heard silence from Mandy and Brandy. He looked at them, and they were crying.

"You're wonderful," said Brandy.

Mandy said, "I'm so jealous."

Eleanor laughed. "Step this way, please," she said to Becker. "Now the thing about gold is, the lower the number the more other metals were combined with the gold when making the jewelry item."

"Ok."

"14 karat gold is harder because it has less gold, and gold is a soft metal."

"I see."

"Good. I'm glad I haven't' lost you yet. Men get a glassy stare in the eyes when I go too fast or overwhelm them."

"I'm not to that point yet."

"Good," said Eleanor with a smile. "The highest gold content is 24 karat. It's the most expensive and the least durable."

"I get it."

"Now, 18 karat is in between."

"Let's go with that," said Becker.

"Fine. In the 18, we have several hearts, and several with diamonds."

Becker looked them over. His eye hit on a shiny gold heart about an inch long. At the top sat a nice sized diamond.

"May I see that one?"

"Certainly. That is a genuine diamond, it is one half carat, and there are also specks of real diamonds dusting the rest of the heart, bringing the total diamond weight to just under three fourths of a carat."

"It's simple but pretty," said Becker. "Can it be engraved?"

"It can."

"I like it. I think she will too."

"It is rather pricey."

Eleanor showed him the price. It was a major dent in his bank account, but he didn't care.

"I can do that," he said. Then he looked nervous, and said, "If...she doesn't like what I have to say..."

"Then she's bonkers," said Brandy. Mandy grunted in agreement.

"Can I return it?"

"You can, but not if its engraved. You can have it engraved later, just bring it in."

"Yeah, that would probably be wise," said Becker. "I wasn't nervous, about seeing her, but now that I think she might turn me down..."

Eleanor smiled kindly. "You have to ask before she says anything."

"I know," said Becker, chuckling. "Thank you. I'll take it."

"Wow," said Brandy. "You're incredible."

"Yes, you are," said Mandy. "I'm depressed. I need some chocolate. If we're done, I'm going to go visit Candy."

"We're done," said Becker. "Thank you, both of you. I didn't know where to start."

"Our pleasure," said Brandy. "Good luck."

Mandy said, "Yes, good luck, but just in case, here," she said, handing him a piece of paper. "If she is crazy, call me."

"Mandy? I can't believe you did that!" cried Brandy. "Here's mine, too." She quickly stuffed a second paper in his hand.

Eleanor chuckled as the two younger girls scampered off. "That wasn't inappropriate at all," she said.

Becker chuckled. "They're sweet."

"They're young and hormonal."

"Actually, they're about the same age as Jess."

"Is that the young lady you're here for?"

"Yeah," he said smiling. "She's young like them, but she has a good deal of sense and maturity," he said, then with a wink, "mostly."

Eleanor smiled. "You smile when you think of her."

"Yeah."

Eleanor handed a white box with a golden embossed lid. "I'd be happy to put it in a gift bag for you."

"Thanks, but I'll take it like this. I kind of have a plan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think I'll surprise her with the other gifts, and if she says yes, then Ill spring this on her."

"That's lovely."

"Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, and I sincerely hope I do not see you returning it."

"Me too."

Becker proceeded to the checkout.

"All the tags have been removed from these, they're gifts," he said to the cashier, an adolescent boy.

"I hope they aren't all for the same girl."

"They are actually."

"Great, I feel inferior," said the kid.

"You are inferior," said the girl in the next check out. "You bought me a lousy bag of crisps."

"We were on break! Was I supposed to give you a ring?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"You're girlfriend?" asked Becker.

"Yeah. Never date a work mate."

Becker smiled. "She is my work mate," he said, gesturing to the gifts.

"See!" said the girlfriend. "Some guys know how to treat a girl, even if she is a co-worker."

"No offense, but I'm ringing you up fast, to get you the heck out of here."

Becker smiled. "No offense taken. Good luck."

The checkout boy rolled his eyes. "I need more than luck."

Becker checked out, took his large collection of bags, and drove to the flower shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty greeted him at the door.

"What are you doing here? You're mother's birthday isn't for months. All the major holidays are far off too."

Becker grimaced. "This isn't for my mother, and please don't make a big deal."

"What? Have you finally got yourself a girlfriend?" she asked, scoffing.

Becker just stared at her.

"Oh, my God! You do? Finally!" and Betty flung her arms around him.

"Easy, Betty. She isn't...yet. I kind of screwed up."

"Big surprise."

"So I'm trying to make it up to her." 

"Well, you came to me, so that's a step. What would you like to send? Red roses?"

"Daisies."

"Daisies?"

"They're her favorite."

"You know her favorite? Oh, Becker," she said, hugging him again.

"Betty, please. It's been a long day, and I'm tired and nervous."

Betty looked like she would bust. "This is so wonderful. My best daisies coming up. What's the address?"

"I'll take them with me, please."

Betty stared at him.

"I'm going to put them at her desk and surprise her in the morning, OK?"

Betty smiled, tearing up, and nodded.

"You'll need a vase then," she said.

"Do you have anything bright or cute?"

She stared at him again, with teary eyes.

"You've come a long way, Becker. One cute, bright vase also coming up."

Becker waited and finally Betty came out with a light pink, ceramic vase with floral detail. It was stuffed with daisies and a bright yellow ribbon was attached.

"That's perfect, Betty. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now, I want you to bring her round, soon, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Becker, not wanting to go into his fear that she may turn him down.

Becker took his gifts home, and tried to relax. He couldn't. He tried to eat, but that was a no too. He couldn't sleep either.

What if he was too late? What if she met someone? What if she simply didn't want him?

Finally, it was morning, and Becker went in super early. He was relieved to find the Ops room empty, except for Epstein, monitoring the ADD.

When Becker came in with his arms full of chocolate. Epstein paid no attention. When Becker left and came back with a shoe box and a vase of flowers, Epstein was mildly interested. When Becker left again and came back this time with a huge teddy bear dressed in pink, Epstein stared at him with his mouth open.

"Don't ask, please."

Epstein nodded and turned back to the ADD.

"When you're getting ready to leave, after your shift, I mean, I uh, need you to leave a tiny bit early, like five minutes. No, she may be early. I'll have someone detain her. Yeah."

"Are you alright, Captain?" asked Epstein.

"No, I'm not." He sighed. "You might as well know. I'm planning a surprise for Jess. I need you away from the ADD just before she sits at it."

"OK, not a problem, Sir."

"Thanks."

Becker was a nervous wreck by the time it was nearly Jess' shift. Luckily, she wasn't there yet. Epstein left early, and Becker promised to watch the ADD, until Jess got there.

Becker took his gifts, and slid them carefully under the ADD, all the way to the back, so she wouldn't notice them too soon.

He finished just in time, because heard steps. He ran for cover, and saw Lester coming to the ADD with roses. He set them on the ADD and left.

Then Becker heard commotion as a bunch of his men entered, all of them putting chocolate and bears on the ADD. Becker had to smile. He had been a little rough on his men during Jess' absence.

Finally, they left, so Becker could make his escape and wait for what would be either a good day or a very bad one. He got out into the corridor when he heard the sound of heels. He ran around the corner to hide. He caught his breath as he saw her.

She was so beautiful. He had missed her so much. It took all his control to keep from running up and grabbing her. It was too soon, and he just had to wait. Soon, hopefully, Jess Parker would be his.

The End

To see what happens read, Jess' Holiday.


End file.
